What Happened Next?
by Sum41bl1nker
Summary: ***Updated 2/19**The sequel to to A New Year! NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES, IF YOU LIKE MY OTHER STORIES YOU WILL LIKE THIS...Read my finished story.. Simpler Times! PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER
1. What Happened Next

***This is my sequel to a New Year... This is a trial chapter so if you like it please review and tell me it is a good idea...***

_Five Years After High school Graduation_

Lizzie woke up to the sunlight streaming on her closed eyelids. Without opening her eyes she reached her left hand out to the other side of the bed. She felt the cold and unoccupied familiarity of its emptiness. Lizzie sighed and opened her eyes slowly; she immediately shut them as the light from her bedroom bay window hit her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed a white piece of paper with unruly handwriting on it. She reached out to the nightstand and grabbed the paper. Lizzie read the paper slowly. 

Good morning sunshine,

                        Had to catch an early flight to Boston. Just wanted to tell you I will be home late tonight, and I love you.      

                                                -Gordo

            Lizzie stretched lazily and frowned, she couldn't remember the last time she had woken up and Gordo was beside her. His work always had him traveling, she couldn't ask him to find another job to be with her, because she knew it meant so much to him. Lizzie knew they had gotten very lucky, with him finding such good work. They had fallen deeply in love in 9th grade and were one of the few couples who graduated high school still together and had lasted that long. Lizzie smiled and hugged the covers around her chest. They were only 18 when they graduated high school and madly in love, they had got married 3 months after graduation. Lizzie was now only 23, and so was Gordo. She was still as happy as the night at the carnival when she had found out Gordo was in love with her, and she knew he felt the same way. After they were married, Gordo attended college and Lizzie worked as a secretary. They had finally saved up enough, and Gordo bought Lizzie a house for her 20th birthday. Right after that, about 3 days later, Lizzie found out she was pregnant. Gordo was ecstatic; Lizzie knew there was nothing in the world he wanted more than to have three children, especially with Lizzie. The day after she found out she was having a girl, Gordo decorated the guest room, painted it pink, bought pictures of unicorns and princesses to hang on the walls. He was practically going insane when Lizzie was 1 week late. For seven days after the due date, he would sit next to her and try to coax the baby to come out. When Sinead was born, she knew it was the happiest day of both their lives. Lizzie's ears perked up as she heard her bedroom door creak open. 

"Mommy" a little voice said. "Are you awake yet?"  Lizzie didn't have a chance to answer because all of a sudden she heard the sound of padded feet against the hard wood floor, then the bed shook and she felt a warm body snuggling under the covers next to her. She kissed her daughter on her head and smiled. Sinead was the spitting image of her father. She had dark brown curls and his small nose. The only resemblance at all to Lizzie was her sparkling blue-green eyes. 

"Hi Sinead, did you sleep well?" Lizzie snuggled in closer to her daughter, who was staring up at her with sad expression.

"Where's daddy?" **    Sinead asked her.**

"He will be home tonight, you and I get to go shopping with Aunt Miranda today, aren't you excited." Lizzie tried to change the subject. Sinead was very close with Miranda's son, Evan. Miranda had fallen in love in college, and got married to none other than; you guessed it, Ethan Craft. When Miranda had told her how they had gotten reunited during college, Lizzie didn't believe it, but when Miranda had come to visit during Christmas, she brought Ethan with her. He was much brighter than she remembered him. He was studying to be in the media, and right after college had landed a job as head news anchor for the evening news. Miranda and Ethan were married during their junior year of college and less than a year later, they were pregnant. Miranda gave birth to Evan one week after she turned 21. Evan was two, and Miranda and Ethan were still, happily married. 

Lizzie put her arm around her daughter, and Sinead snuggled in closer to her. She wished Gordo could be here, he sometimes didn't come home on days at end. He was an advertising agent and had to travel around the country and show companies his ideas for their products. Lizzie knew he worked so hard for his family, and that he wanted nothing more than to stay home with them. But he couldn't, he had to travel, or he was out of a job. Lizzie stayed home and took care of Sinead. It was a full time job; the busy three years old was as hyper as Lizzie was at her age. Sinead had started talking way before the normal age, and she taught her self how to read before Lizzie even got the chance, she even practically potty trained herself. She had told Lizzie. "Mommy, I think it is very dumb to wear this thing, can I be like you". Lizzie knew she got her intelligence from Gordo, not that she wasn't smart, but Sinead was incredibly advanced. Lizzie wiped back Sinead's dark brown curls and kissed her forehead. Sinead yawned and closed her eyes. Lizzie closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep...

*** I know there isn't a plot yet, but it will develop soon. Look for reappearances of favorite characters. Nate... Charissa... and what happened with Shane and Miranda? Didn't Charissa say she was not through with Gordo...? What is her revenge? What happened with Nate...if you want to know... let me know by reviewing! *********


	2. What's Wrong

***This is my sequel to a New Year... This is a trial chapter so if you like it please review and tell me it is a good idea...***PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS STILL A DEMO CHAPTER***

_Five Years After High school Graduation_

Lizzie massaged the baby shampoo into Sinead's head slowly. They had gotten up at about 9 o'clock, and Lizzie decided to give Sinead a bath before going over Miranda's house. 

          "Head back hun," Lizzie instructed her, and Sinead tilted her head back and Lizzie rinsed it with the bath water. She wrapped Sinead and a fluffy purple towel and carried her into her room. 

          "What do you want to wear today?" Lizzie asked her, as she put on Sinead's underwear. Sinead walked over to her closet and opened it up. Lizzie sat on her Disney Princess' bedspread and waited. Sinead seemed awfully quiet today. She was usually yakking up a storm.  Sinead reached up and pulled down a light blue sun dress with flowers on it. Lizzie pulled it over her head and buttoned the back. She picked up a small brush and sat Sinead on her lap on the bed. She brushed her hair and watched the curls spring into place. She had gorgeous hair. 

          "What do you want for breakfast sweetie, anything special you want today?" She was trying to coax Sinead into her normal mood, or to tell her what was wrong.

          "Trawberry toast" Sinead answered, she couldn't pronounce S's at the beginning of words just yet.

Lizzie lead Sinead downstairs and turned on the T.V. Sinead started watching some children's show on the _Disney Channel. Madeline. Lizzie recognized from the theme song. Lizzie popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and when she heard the ding she applied strawberry jam on them._

          "Sinead, your breakfast is ready" Lizzie called her, and in two minutes in came Sinead, her curls bouncing. Lizzie put one piece of toast in front of Sinead, and one in front of her. She grabbed Sinead's pink sippie cup, and filled it with half water and half apple juice. She placed that in front of Sinead also. Sinead went to eating her toast almost immediately. Lizzie made her another piece, put it in front of her, and sat down at the table, across from Sinead.

"Sinead, do you want to tell mommy why you are being so quiet today." Lizzie asked her, taking a bite of her own piece of toast.

          "Does daddy till love us?" Sinead asked her. Lizzie was surprised by this question. She went over and gave Sinead a hug,

          "Of course, sweetheart, why would you think that?" Lizzie asked.

Sinead's eyes filled with tears. "Well, daddy never is home anymore, I miss him." Sinead told her, starting to cry. Gordo and Sinead were super close. When Sinead was born, Gordo was so happy. He had told everyone it was the little girl he always wanted. He had never had any siblings so he wanted Sinead to have as many as Lizzie would allow. And as Sinead got older, they had even gotten closer. Gordo used to take her to the park everyday; sometime he would even take her to work with him. Lizzie hadn't noticed it, but he was coming home less and less often. And to be honest, Lizzie missed him a lot too. There hadn't been any chances for them to even try for more children, he was never home, and when he came home, she was already asleep. She knew Sinead was lonely sometimes; she knew it because she watched her play at the park alone, and watched Sinead look at the brothers and sisters and ask her when she could get one. Lizzie wanted four children, an even number, but that obviously wasn't the plan for Gordo. Lizzie thought he wanted lots of kids too, but her was never home to even try for more. She shouldn't complain, some couple's couldn't have any children, and she had the perfect little girl. Look at Miranda and Ethan. They had Evan and Miranda was now 4 months pregnant. Lizzie knew Ethan wanted at least 7 kids, she heard Miranda and him arguing about it once. Miranda had told him her body wasn't made to ""pop" out that many babies. And Ethan had told her they should at least try, and trying they were.

          "He has to work hard for us, but that doesn't mean he loves you any less." Lizzie kissed Sinead on the forehead.

          "You ready to go to Aunt Miranda's?" Lizzie asked her, trying to cheer up her teary daughter. Sinead immediately smiled and Lizzie walked to the closet and gout out her pink jacket. She slipped it on Sinead and headed for the garage; she picked Sinead up and buckled her in her car seat in the back. Lizzie had a 1990 red Camry. It was an old but reliable car. She backed up out of the driveway and headed down the familiar road to Miranda's house. Lizzie popped in a tape and she immediately heard Sinead quietly singing along with Blue from Blue's Clue's. He was singing something about how numbers were fun. Lizzie's mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help thinking of Gordo. She was his wife; after all, she was practically raising their daughter on her own. She was only 23. They would have to have a little chat about this when he came home, tonight. If he did come home, that is……

          "Hey girl!" Miranda opened the door and practically got knocked over by a hug from Sinead. "Nice to see you too sweetie, how are you?" Miranda hugged the little girl, the exact replica of Gordo in female form and with blue eyes.

          "Good!" Sinead said as she ran off to find Evan. Evan was in the living room watching Bob the Builder on T.V. And now The next person to come to the door was Lizzie. And she gave her a big hug too. 

          "Hey, How're you?" Miranda asked her.  Miranda stepped back from the hug and looked at her friend. She didn't look happy. "Come on girl, let's go inside and have a little talk" She grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

          "You're looking good, how's Evan?" Lizzie asked her, obviously avoiding Miranda's questions.

          "Ok Lizzie, enough with the small talk, yes I'm doing find, Evan is fine, Ethan is fine, and my unborn baby is fine. What is up with you? You look depressed. Tell me what's wrong. I know something's up."

Lizzie took a deep breathe. "Nothing is wrong, I just  ... miss Gordo, ya know. Has Ethan ever gone out of town for a while…?" Lizzie asked her.

          "Well he went away from us for two days at some teaching seminar; he taught the children all about news casting. He said he couldn't say away that long, he missed us to much." Miranda smiled wistfully and noticed Lizzie wince. "Not that Gordo doesn't love you and Sinead, you know he does. His work just takes him out of town, he doesn't have a choice." Miranda scooted closer to Lizzie, and Lizzie put her head down on the table. 

          "Sinead asked me why her daddy didn't love her anymore, that's what made me worried. Should I talk to him about his job, tell him how I feel. He knows I also want to have more children, he tells me we will, but when? Sinead is three, I don't want there to be that much of an age difference, ya know? And besides we haven't even gotten a chance to try for more kids…" Lizzie trailed off. She looked up at Miranda and gave her a lopsided smile. Miranda rubbed Lizzie's back. 

          "You know, if you never have anymore kids, my kids will be like siblings to Sinead..." She told her trying to cheer her up. "Besides at least you don't have Ethan, who plans for me to be pregnant practically the day after I am allowed to be. He thinks I'm a baby machine. Just stick in your quarter, crank, and out comes the surprise" Miranda joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

          Evan waddled in from the living room. Miranda smiled. Evan had wavy blonde hair and dark Hispanic skin; his eyes were a dark deep brown. He always carried a slightly confused grin, which looked exactly how Ethan's did in middle and highschool.

          "Hey, baby…" Lizzie cooed at him. 

Evan grunted, which was all he could do now and he raised his arms out to Lizzie. Knowing baby sign language, Lizzie picked him up and gave him a big kiss. Sinead crawled into Miranda's lap. It was amazing how much Sinead looked like Gordo. She even sometimes gave you glares trying to communicate that she knew everything. It was cute. Miranda had been a little surprised when Lizzie told her they were going to name her Sinead Patricia Gordon. Miranda almost expressed to Lizzie that she didn't think the name was very attractive. But Gordo had been so excited, that his baby girl would have his grandmother's name, she didn't say a word. Besides the name Sinead did grow on you, even if Patricia didn't. She now loved the name Sinead, it was so unique. Miranda even sometimes wished she had called Andy something more unusual. But Ethan said if it was a boy he would have the final say on what the name was, and vice versa if it was a girl. Miranda agreed, hoping she was having a girl this time, even if she had a boy, she wouldn't be disappointed. 

          "You babe's ready to go shopping…" Miranda got up and smiled at Lizzie. "Wanna take the van…you'll drive. I can almost not fit behind the wheel." Sinead giggled. "You wouldn't want me to get stuck, now would you?" She rustled the little girl's curls, picked her up. And the four of them headed to the mall. 

          On his flight home, Gordo slept most of them way. He dreamt about Sinead, about high school and especially about Lizzie. He so desperately wanted to hold her, it hurt him. He could picture her shoulder length blonde hair, and the way her nose crinkled up when she laughed. He also had other picture's of her in his mind…Damn… he couldn't wait to get home. He hated working. Not being with his family. The two loves of his life. His girls. He could also picture Sinead, her brown curls flopping on the tire swing in their back yard. As a birthday present to Sinead, Gordo had taken the swing down from Lizzie's yard, with her parent's permission of course, and put it up in their own. He hadn't seen Lizzie awake in what seemed like months. He was always coming in late, and leaving early. He had caught an early flight out of Boston, in order to surprise the two of them. Gordo opened his wallet and looked at the most recent family picture of the three of them. It was taken about 2 months ago. Gordo put it back in his wallet, arranged the pillow behind his head. And closed his eyes.

***The questions will be answered soon… no plot yet... It will develop….review! ***


	3. Back to Normal, But for How Long?

***This is my sequel to a New Year... This is a trial chapter so if you like it please review and tell me it is a good idea...***PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS STILL A DEMO CHAPTER***

_          Gordo walked off the plane and to the luggage exchange, he was so happy to be almost home. He picked up his luggage and walked to short term parking. He arrived at his car, popped the trunk open, put his luggage inside and climbed in. Gordo yawned, and shook his head as he got into the car.  The airport was only a half hour from their house, but it seemed like much longer. He passed the digital bean and glanced at the teenagers hanging outside. That place held so many memories. Especially since that is where he had proposed to Lizzie, he thought it was the perfect place. It was where they had basically spent their childhoods. He was still madly in love with Lizzie, in fact probably more. He pulled into their drive way, put the car in park, and got his luggage out of the back. He walked up the walk and opened the front door. He quietly walked inside and set his bag by the table that was next to the door. All the lights were off which was weird… it was only 6 o'clock, Sinead didn't go to bed until around 8:30, and Lizzie stayed up past 10. Gordo walked into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. Not family here, only a little pink dress up shoe, 2 Barbie's and Lizzie's magazine. Gordo sighed and walked up the steps to their bedroom. He paused outside Sinead's room and saw the unmade bed, with lots of little girl clothes on the floor. Just like Lizzie, as messy as ever. He walked into their bedroom and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. It felt good to get that stupid suit off. He walked to the table beside his bed and hit the play button on the message machine._

_          "Hey Gordo, its Matt, just wanted to let you and Lizzie know that Melina is in town with one of her friends from college and she wants all of us, and Sinead of course, to have lunch tomorrow afternoon,. Hope you don't have to work, its Saturday you know. Well give me a call when you get this, Oh and Miranda Ethan and Evan are going... Bye."_

          Matt and Melina had been dating since their senior year in highschool; Matt just turned 21, and was always asking Gordo how married life was. Gordo told him great of course, because it was. Matt had asked him if he thought he should marry Melina, or ask her to marry him. Gordo has been pretty shocked by the question, he had told him to, follow his heart. And he had, he asked her the very next day. Matt goes to California State University, and Melina goes to Arizona State University. So they had postponed the wedding until they both graduated. Gordo picked up the phone, then put it back down. He would have to ask Lizzie if she wanted to go to breakfast tomorrow. She probably would, but he would just wait.  He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes; maybe he would take a little nap until they got home... Just a little one... He thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

          Lizzie said her goodbyes to Miranda and Evan, and buckled Sinead in her car seat. 

          "Is daddy home" Sinead has asked Lizzie, as she squirmed in her seat. Lizzie knew the answer, of course he wasn't he was never home. But she had just said maybe.  By the time they got home it was 8 o'clock. Lizzie noticed a familiar car in the driveway when she pulled in. Gordo's Blazer…she quickly put the car in park and unbuckled Sinead quickly. Sinead recognized the car too, because she kept chanting Daddy…Daddy…Daddy... Lizzie threw open the front door, and looked around. Silence. Oh well, maybe he was sleeping. She crept up stairs, carrying Sinead, because she was quickly falling asleep. She opened her bedroom door, and found Gordo asleep on top of the covers. 

          "Daddy's asleep sweetheart, we will see him tomorrow." She told the now sleeping Sinead.

Lizzie carried her into her room, quickly changed her into her pajamas and put her to bed. She kissed her forehead.

          "I love you, good night" Lizzie kissed her cheek, turned on the night light and left the door open a crack. When she got back to the room, Gordo was still asleep. She wanted to talk to him so bad, but he looked so tired. She changed into one of Gordo's oversized t-shirts, and felt someone watching her. She looked over and Gordo had his hands behind his head and was smiling at her. He slowly got up and walked towards Lizzie.

          "Oh I missed you" She said as Gordo wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her deeply and smiled. 

          "You have no idea, how much I missed you." He told her as he kissed her again. Lizzie sat down on the edge of the bed and Gordo sat next to her. He pushed her blonde hair off her neck and started playfully kissing her there. She had to get something out, because she knew where this was going. 

          "Gordo, stop for a sec ok?" He looked at her, and gave her a confused smiled. 

          "Sinead asked me something very disturbing today..." She told him. She knew this was going to crush him, but she had to tell him…"She asked me why her daddy didn't love her anymore." Gordo reeled back like he had been slapped. She looked into his eyes, and he looked like he was about to cry. But he would never cry in front of her, she knew he had to be the strong male figure, no matter how much it hurt him. Lizzie put her hand on his knee and smiled. 

          "I told her, you still love her, and that you have just been busy..." Lizzie said with a sad smile. 

"She. Thinks I don't love her." Gordo said to himself...

"No... She knows you do, she just wondered why you didn't for a second, its just that you are never home... I understand you have to work late, but she wonders why you never see her anymore." 

Gordo smiled; trying to cheer up, "Well, I'm here, this whole weekend…and I'm here now" He leaned over and kissed Lizzie softly on the lips.

          "Another thing, I was just wondering…it's nothing bad." Lizzie started. "I just wanted to know if you still wanted to have more children. We haven't talked about it for a while, and Sinead is growing up so fast... I don't want them to be that far spaced and-"Lizzie couldn't finish her sentence because Gordo kissed her passionately.

          "Of course, I do…I'm sorry I haven't been home and we... you know... haven't had the chance... but I still love you... and I do still want more children..." Gordo finished by kissing her again. Then he whispered "Why don't we start now..." Lizzie smiled, nodded her head as Gordo kissed her and she returned his kiss, as Gordo slowly leaned her back on the bed. 

          The next morning Lizzie woke up to the smell of eggs and Bacon. She could hear giggles, which meant Sinead was up. She put on her robe and slippers and walked downstairs. She saw Gordo's curly head sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper; he looked up and smiled at her.

          "Morning baby, have a good night sleep?" He asked her, smiling.

          "Excellent, thanks" Lizzie told him. He winked at her then went back to reading his paper. 

          "Mommy, mommy, me and daddy made chocolate chip pancakes and eggs, wants ome?" Lizzie knew ome meant some; she sat beside Sinead who was eating a plateful of pancakes, and some orange juice. Gordo got up and put some pancakes, eggs and a glass of juice in front of Lizzie. He kissed her cheek and sat back down. He was in a good mood. 

          "So what do my girls want to do today?" Gordo asked.

          "What do you wanna do today daddy..?" Sinead asked him, smiling. Lizzie giggled; Sinead had chocolate all over her face. 

          "Well, Uncle Matt, wanted to know if we all wanted to go for lunch with Him, Melina, Aunt Miranda, Uncle Ethan and Evan?" Gordo told Sinead.

          Sinead squealed and nodded yes she walked over to Gordo and sat on his lap. Lizzie looked over at them, they were so alike. There brown curls a mess on the top of their heads. Sinead gave Gordo a kiss and then came over and gave Lizzie one.

          "Hunny, you want to get cleaned up before we go to lunch later?" Lizzie asked her. She gave Gordo a kiss on his lips, which tasted like chocolate chips. "Sinead, go give daddy a kiss on the lips, he taste like chocolate." Sinead gave Gordo a kiss on the lips and he set down his paper, picked her up and started tickling her. "Maybe you want daddy to give you a bath?" Sinead yelled yes, yes, in between giggles.

          "Ok you two have fun, I'm going to go get showered and dressed." Lizzie walked up the steps, smiling to herself. Things were turning out to be ok, at least for a little while. 


	4. Getting Ready

****SORRY SO LONG BEFORE A UPDATE…PLEASE REVIEW  IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME READING THIS STORY YOU SHOULD RED A NEW YEAR.. FIRST…SO YOU KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING...PS... DON'T SUE. *****

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE UPDATES... Also I am looking for a new story idea…someone please e-mail me @ Sum41bl1nker@aol.com  with your ideas, please make them good! And you will be given credit! Don't worry!**

**PS… dramaqueen214 please update... you are the best author! Also macdenkin... You need to update too!**

            Lizzie stepped out of the shower slowly, _Brr... She thought to herself as she ran to the door and slipped on her robe. There much better. She walked into her room and got dressed. A cute pair of jeans, and a light pink top. Luckily she still had her figure, most people didn't after they had children, but Lizzie was one of the lucky ones. She stood in front of the mirror and saw a little naked girl with brown curls and crystal blue eyes standing next to her reflection. Just then a guy replica of the Sinead ran in. _

            "Sinead, come here" Gordo wrapped her up in a towel. "She got away for a minute." 

            "Here, I'll take her, you go get ready." Lizzie took Sinead from Gordo and balanced her on her hip. Gordo gave her a kiss then disappeared into the bathroom. 

            "What do you want to wear today hunny?" Lizzie asked Sinead, who dropped her towel and ran to her closet._ Lizzie scooped her up and quickly slipped a pair of The Little Mermaid underwear on her. Sinead ran back to the closet and pulled out a purple jumper/dress and Lizzie pulled out a light purple t-shirt. She quickly dressed Sinead. Put on both her and Sinead's socks and shoes. Then sat Sinead in front of the T.V for her favorite show. __Disney's The House of Mouse. She crept up the steps, making sure she could still hear Sinead giggling, which told her she was still on the couch, watching the T.V. Lizzie walked down the hall towards her room. She didn't hear the shower anymore so that meant Gordo must be out, good because she needed her hairbrush. Lizzie knew how Gordo didn't like to be disturbed when he was in the shower, sometimes he could be so weird. She __was his wife wasn't she? He didn't have to be shy anymore. But that was what she loved most about him. He was still cute in simple ways like that. She felt a cold, wet pair of hands wrap around her waist. Lizzie turned around and Gordo caught her in a quick kiss. _

            "Hey, I'm almost ready…" Gordo told her as he ran a hand through his curls, trying to make them look orderly.

            "It looks fine..." Lizzie reassured him as she ran her pick through his hair.

Lizzie handed him a pair of socks and his tennis shoes, sometimes she wondered how he ever did it by himself. She walked down the stairs to the closet, took out Sinead's coat, her own and Gordo's. She put her own on too, her favorite thing she owned, a jean jacket from the _Gap. Went to get Sinead, and put her little jean jacket on as Gordo came running down the steps._

            "Late. We are going to be so late!" He ran over to the coat closet and searched through the hangers. "Lizzie have you seen my-…" Lizzie picked up Sinead and draped his coat over her shoulder as she made her way out the door and to the car; Sinead started giggling as she strapped her into the car seat of her car. Two seconds later they were joined by Gordo who jumped into the drivers' seat and pulled away before Lizzie had time to buckle her self in. Gordo had always been such a wreck less driver. Lizzie shivered, even though it wasn't cold. She had to remind herself not to think back to that night. It hurt too much. Besides the present was better. She reached down and intertwined her fingers with Gordo's. They had both been so lucky that night. Lizzie shook her head. _No… she silently scolded herself. She was too happy, besides she had other things to think about in the future... not the past. The past was done and over with. She had the future to look forward to. And the present, like seeing Matt and Melina, now that they were home from their senior year of college, and who Melina's surprise guest was at breakfast this morning! All these things racing through Lizzie's mind halted the resurface of that fateful night…their Senior Prom…._


	5. Got Lucky

**Sorry so long before an update. Please press F5 to refresh** and if you have not read this story before please read A new year... Which this is the sequel to***

*And to the person who reviewed saying Prom was in a new year. Correction it was homecoming. They were freshman*** Homecoming…Prom…big big difference***

            Gordo whipped the car into the parking lot of IHOP and put it in park. Lizzie almost got whiplash.

            "Gordo, you know what I'm going to say before I say it." Lizzie started "Please…slow down... you remember..." Lizzie glanced back at Sinead who was asleep in her car seat. "You do remember don't you…?" Lizzie asked him...

            "Yea Liz, you don't have to remind me, I'll try to drive slower…" He leaned over and kissed her, then got out of the car, unbuckled Sinead, who was sleeping in his arms, then looked back at Lizzie 

            "So you coming… or just going to sit in the car with that pouty look on your face" He smiled his trademark lopsided grin, shook his head, and walked in. He knew Lizzie well enough; sometimes she needed time to her thoughts. 

            Lizzie couldn't help it, her thoughts drifted back to that night…

                                                _Flashback, Senior Prom …     _

Lizzie sat by her window checking the clock nervously. 

            "Honey…he still has 10 minutes…" Lizzie's mom addressed her.

Lizzie sighed...then DING DONG…the doorbell, Lizzie jumped up instinctively. She could hear her parents greeting Gordo at the door.

            "Hi, Mrs. McGuire, Mr. McGuire…" Gordo addressed him. 

Lizzie came from around the corner and saw Gordo's face drop. Lizzie expected it. She knew him well enough. They had been dating since the night at the fair. The hadn't broken up once, even though they had fights once in a while. Lizzie had spent 3 whole afternoons with Miranda scouring the mall looking for the perfect dress for this exact moment. She wanted a dress that would make him drool. Make him realize why they were so perfect together. She had found it. Finally. It was in the back of some new store. It was light pink with white lace. A very fairytale dress, it had flowers sewn into it. It reminded her of something Cinderella would wear. Except... it was extremely low cut, down the back and the front. Her father had protested it, told her to take it back, but her mother countered the attack, told her dad _"it's her SENIOR prom for goodness sake, let her live a little." Lizzie had her hair in a up-do with little tendrils falling all over her face. _

            "We'll leave you two alone" Lizzie's parents left, not before handing her a check for the pictures.

            Gordo quickly put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

            "You look like a princess…" He murmured as his lips came closer to hers, and she lost herself in his kiss. It was so comfortable. It was perfect. Gordo opened her door for her. Then went and got in his side. He drove quick like usual and they were there in no time... they spent the night dancing and drinking punch and just laughing with all their friends. Kate and Ethan were named prom king and queen. Not a surprise at all. Lizzie, Miranda and Charissa were named Prom Princesses. Duh Charissa, she has slept with every guy, but Gordo. Even though she did try (if you don't get this please read a new year). As for Prom Princes, Gordo, Miranda's date, Jimmy, and some other guy Kevin. After words they went to after-prom…Where at about 4 am, everyone was leaving, because the chaperons were ushering them out. Gordo got into the car and drove up to the Pointe where they spent about a hour kissing and just talking about what they wanted to do with their lives. On the way home it happened. A dog darted out in front of their car. Gordo swerved. The glass. The screeching tires. The blood.  The blackness…

                                                                        _End Flashback_

 Lizzie's screams echoed in her head. She shook her head. _Stop it Lizzie.  It's all over. He was ok. Sometimes in the middle of the night Lizzie woke up and had to call Gordo's cell phone just to make sure he was ok. Lizzie knew the whole time he would be ok. Everyone, even the doctors, however, didn't think so… Lizzie drifted back to her thoughts..._

                                                _Hildridge__Hospital_

All the rushed voices were confusing her. Lizzie's hands were covered in blood. 

            "Is he ok" …"Where's Lizzie" …"Was anyone else in the car" …"Where's David... Where's my son" Lizzie heard the loudest voice... Gordo's mother. She was screaming. Lizzie started sobbing. She sat down in the chair. She was able to get up and walk to the ambulance; Gordo had to be pulled out. They had hit the tree on his side. She had a few minor scratches which had been tended to on the way over. The whole time she couldn't stop staring at his blood body. Just then a man in white came out.

            "Can I have your attention please?" The doctor took the Gordon's hands. "He has some internal bleeding, a broken leg, and some cracked ribs, and the bleeding is very severe... I'm sorry... we don't think he is going to make it" 

            Lizzie's mother came over and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, Lizzie started balling, out of the corner of her eye, and Lizzie saw the Mrs. Gordon collapse to the floor, Mr. Gordon trying to catch her….

                                    _End Flashback..._

_            Lizzie wrapped her arms around her …she had felt so much pain that night. She thought she had lost him forever. But luckily he had pulled through. She had him and Sinead now and more than likely the prospect of more children....Lizzie felt herself thinking back again…_

*Thanks to Dramaqueen214 for updating... please, please update SUMMER OF CHANGES next... it is my favorite... you rock! *** ALSO PLEASE EVERYONE REVIEW... The more reviews the faster the updates come! ***


	6. A Face From the Past

**Sorry so long before an update. Please press F5 to refresh** and if you have not read this story before please read A new year... Which this is the sequel to***

                                                                                                _Hospital Room, 403_

            Lizzie sat in the arm chair beside the hospital bed; she couldn't believe this was happening. _Thing like this never happen to girls like me. Lizzie buried her face in her hands._

            "Lizzie honey..." Mrs. Gordon addressed her, her eyes were rimmed with red and she had circles under them. "Go home honey…I'll stay here, you need your sleep" 

            Lizzie shook her head, "No... I wanna stay" She wouldn't admit that she was tired beyond belief, but he needed her, and she wanted to be here when he woke up. If he woke up. 

            Mrs. Gordon slowly got up. "I am going to go get some coffee and call your parents and Miranda, will you be okay here?" 

            Lizzie nodded slowly…as she watched Mrs. Gordon's back leaving the room. She scooted her chair right up next to Gordo's bed and took his hand.

            "Please... be ok... please  ...I love you so much" Lizzie felt a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her other hand. She stared at his leg... in its cast... and the IVS protruding out of his arms. The cuts all over his face. He was still gorgeous in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Gordo moved a little in his sleep and murmured.

            "Oh…sit still…" Lizzie smiled down at Gordo who slowly opened his eyes. 

            "Hi baby…" he addressed her. Lizzie started to cry. "What's wrong? Don't cry." He told her and squeezed her hand a little. Gordo started to close his eyes…

            "No... Gordo wait please don't go back to sleep. There is something I need to tell you" Lizzie looked into his blue eyes; she knew she shouldn't tell him but for some reason she felt if he knew he would try harder...to…stay alive. "The Doctors don't think you're going to make it, but I told them you would. I can't go on without you... I just can't" Lizzie starting crying and put her head on the bed, she shouldn't let Gordo see her like this. 

            "Lizzie, listen to me, I'll be ok, look at me, and believe me. I will make it through. And when I do, will you promise to do something for me?" He asked her with pleading eyes. 

            "Yes anything..." Lizzie squeezed his hand to tell him she meant it.

            Gordo tried to smile, but his face was so scratched up she saw him wince. "You know how you have been upset with me because I worked all summer and now I'm working all the time…" Gordo half smiled. "Look in the pocket of my jacket." Lizzie got up and walked over to the tux jacket that was beyond repair. She pulled out a little black box and gasped. She slowly made it back to the chair and sat down clutching the little black box.

            "Lizzie, I love you with all my heart. I know I will make it through this and when I do you have to promise to be there for me." Lizzie nodded, silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

             "Open the box" He instructed her. Lizzie slowly opened the little black box and gasped, once again. "Marry me, Lizzie?" Gordo asked. This time he managed a smile without flinching. 

            Lizzie felt a smile creep on her face, for the first time in what felt like forever. "Of course, I will!" She exclaimed, jumping up and kissing him. 

            _What about college? Graduation? The sensible part of her brain asked. "Gordo, what about college and you dream of becoming a director?" Lizzie asked him cautiously._

            "That can wait, right now my dream is to marry you" Gordo said quietly as he slipped the ring slowly onto Lizzie's hand. Lizzie kissed him again. She knew what her parents would say. That she was being herself, acting irrationally. Lizzie didn't care, all she was thinking was that she knew Gordo would make it. 

            About an hour later, Lizzie's parents, followed by the Gordon's, and Doctor Jamison. 

            "Some good news Lizzie." The doctor tapped her gently on the shoulder, waking her up. "Looks like the chances of David pulling through have gone up. We have controlled the bleeding and it looks like he will be fine. He just needs lots of rest." 

            Lizzie's head was still resting on Gordo's shoulder, where she had fallen asleep. Lizzie was still sleepy when she looked over and saw Gordo was asleep, but when she looked back at the Doctor she could have sword she heard Gordo mutter, "Told you so" ….

                                                                                    _End Flashback_

            Lizzie opened the door, smiling, and walked into IHOP, her eyes roamed around till they fell on the back of Matt's spiky head. As Lizzie made her way over to the table she saw Gordo's shocked expression. Then noticed who was sitting across from him, casting him devious looks. She hadn't changed much, the same long white blonde hair, down to the middle of her back, the same piercing blue eyes, perfect body and sickening smirk

            "Lizzie! Hey! How have you been?" Melina jumped up and hugged her. "I wanted you to meet someone, Lizzie this is Charissa, Charissa, this is My Fiancée's sister, Lizzie, you might not know it, but you all went to the same high school together!" Lizzie glanced a look at Miranda, whose mouth was hanging open like a fish. 

            Charissa slowly stood up and sauntered towards Lizzie, not taking her eyes off Gordo. "Lizzie!" she said in the familiar sickingly sweet voice "Long time no see" She hugged her and Lizzie could swear she felt her fake nails digging into her back. Lizzie winced. 

            "Oh sorry, sometimes I forget about those silly things" Charissa started. Looking at Gordo and giggling. 

            "Um…how do you and Melina know each other? " Miranda asked as Lizzie sat in the seat next to Gordo and slipped off her coat. Sinead was sitting on Ethan's lap, along with Evan, and Ethan was obviously oblivious to what was going on. So was Matt, he was just grinning like an idiot with his arm slung casually around Melina's chair.

            "Oh well you know how I want to go into advertising right, like you Gordo." Melina started. "Well, I was interning for Charissa and she mentioned she grew up in Hildridge, too, also she got transferred to the same advertising company you work for Gordo! So I needed to see Matt for Christmas and she needed to move here and find an apartment and all. So! Here we are! A happy reunion" Melina smiled as Matt kissed her cheek. Sometimes Melina was just too cheerful for her own good.

            "Yea, Gordo you should be happy to hear, we will be working together now, just like old times." Charissa smiled at him and batted her eye lashes. Gordo scooted closer to Lizzie as Charissa continued. 

            "Yea, starting next week we will be advertising partners. I am going with you to Seattle to work on the _Reebok account" Charissa smiled._

Lizzie knew what that meant. It wasn't Gordo she didn't trust, it was Charissa…


	7. Who is it?

**Sorry so long before an update. Please press F5 to refresh** and if you have not read this story before please read A new year... Which this is the sequel to***

                                                                                    _One Month Later_

Lizzie checked the watch on the stove once more, 8:30… only 30 minutes since she put Sinead to sleep. Ugh…She was going to drive herself crazy. Gordo has been gone almost about a month working on his _Reebok advertisement project. It was December 22nd and Gordo was due home any second. Lizzie had let Sinead stay up as late as she possible could, before she fell asleep on the couch. VRRMM. The sound of the garage door opener startled Lizzie as she turned off a new program that she was just watching to make the time pass. She jumped up and ran to the garage door. Lizzie saw his head before he actually came in the door. She jumped on him almost knocking him over. _

            "I missed you too" Gordo smiled, then kissed her.

            "Oh, I missed you so much! So how did it go?! With Charissa I mean, not that I wanna know, ya know, Melina told me to ask you…" Lizzie said in one breath staring up at Gordo.

            "Well I will tell you if you actually let me get in the door and take off my shoes" He nonchalantly walked over and took off his dress shoes, loosened his tie, poured himself a little glass of _Absolute __Vodka with orange juice and sat at the kitchen chair, where Lizzie was waiting. _

            He took a sip and looked at Lizzie. "So how's Sinead?" He asked smirking.

            "She's great, she misses you and keeps asking if Santa will bring you home for Christmas, I assured her he would. Ok Gordo, how did it go?" Lizzie put her hand to her knee to stop it from bouncing.

            "It went good, we're almost done on their campaign, just a couple more weeks and we should be all done" he smiled at Lizzie again, he knew what she wanted to know, but for some reason he loved to play games with her.

            "When do you have to go back?" Lizzie asked him.

            "Umm" Gordo took another sip of his drink. "January 12th is when the plane leaves" 

            "And… so what else happened on your trip?" Lizzie asked him, wanting to not seem so desperate and nosy that she had to know.

            "Lizzie," Gordo put down his drink and took his hand in his. "Nothing happened with Charissa, nothing will ever happen, I love you to much" He squeezed her hand.

            "Oh I know that…" Lizzie squeezed back. "I just wanted to know if she flirted with you, or what you guys talked about." 

            "Well, guess who she is bringing as her guest to Matt's wedding" Gordo asked her. 

Lizzie smiled; she couldn't believe her little brother was getting married, on Christmas! "Who?" she asked curiously.

            "You absolutely will not guess who her boyfriend slash love interest is" Gordo teased.

            "Who, who, who!" Lizzie squirmed in her chair."

Gordo's face relaxed, and immediately formed a sad sort of smile. "I don't know if you remember him, I do…" 

            Lizzie got nervous, it better not be who she thought it was… "It isn't …" Lizzie asked…

Gordo looked at her nervously. "It is…"

**** A SHORT UPDATE TODAY… CLIFFHANGER. Well a short update is better than no update right?" ******


	8. Meeting Old Friends and Enemies

**Sorry so long before an update. Please press F5 to refresh** and if you have not read this story before please read A new year... Which this is the sequel to***

                                                                                    __

_                                                                                                Day of Matt and Melina's wedding…_

            "Where…are…they…" Lizzie was running frantically around the house looking for her lavender high heeled shoes.

            "Here they are..." Gordo was searching in the back of the closet, on his knees, he stood up and handed Lizzie the shoes.

            "Thanks" Lizzie set them aside and put on her lavender dress, her hands shaking the whole time. Lizzie stood in front of the mirror wringing her hands, why wouldn't they stop shaking. 

            "Nervous? Don't be, remember I'm here, he might not even remember you it was so long ago" Gordo put his arms around Lizzie. "You are going to have fun tonight" He kissed her cheek and walked into the bathroom to start shaving.

            The babysitter arrived around 1:00, Lizzie and Gordo said goodbye to a crying Sinead, and Gordo told her he would bring her home some chocolate if she was a good girl, which made her immediately stop crying. 

            On the way to the wedding, which started at 2, Gordo had to make a pit stop at a gas station because Lizzie said she was getting car sickness, after, throwing up she felt much better and they made the rest of the 10 minute drive without another stop. They walked into the church and were greeted immediately from people Lizzie hadn't seen in forever, obviously Melina and Matt had decided to invite everyone they knew or did know. Lizzie couldn't help smiling as Kate came over followed by a guy who looked familiar. 

            "Lizzie! Gordo!" Kate hugged both of them. "I am so glad to see you!" She smiled and hugged Lizzie again.

            "Um hi Kate," Lizzie stammered. Lizzie felt an elbow poke her ribs glanced over at Gordo who was staring at the guy standing beside Kate.

            "Oh, you remember Lanny?" Kate smiled and took his hand… oh that's why Kate was here, Lanny matt's childhood friend.

            "Hey Lizzie…Gordo, how have you been" Lanny addressed them, and shook hands with Lizzie and Gordo. _So he speaks._

Kate patted her stomach and smiled "So…how have you been? How's life? Are either one of you married?" Kate asked smiling innocently.

            "Um yea," Gordo started. 

Lizzie broke in and took Gordo's hand. "To each other" 

This caused Kate to squeal with laughter and some of the elderly guests looked over alarmed. "Oh, so do you have any children?" Kate patted her stomach again and Lizzie noticed she was pregnant.

            "Um one daughter" Gordo told her trying to smile. 

            "Oh that's just great! We have 2 daughters and 1 son and another little one on the way." Kate giggled and Lanny smiled. He sure wasn't saying much.

            "That's great, congratulations" Lizzie said, trying not to sound jealous, she couldn't help it.

            "Well I see Ethan and Miranda over there, I am going to go and say hi" Kate smiled and waddled over towards where Miranda and Ethan were talking to Miranda's parents. Boy was she in for a surprise. Lizzie was almost sure she didn't know they were married.

Lizzie and Gordo spent about 10 minutes saying hi to everyone before she felt sick again. Lizzie had to leave Gordo, who was looking unusually antsy, glancing at the door to the church occasionally, everyone 10 seconds. Lizzie found the bathroom and threw herself on the floor. _Damn these nerves she scolded herself, what was her problem. 10 minutes late she found Gordo talking with Lanny again, when Lizzie walked up to him he looked relieved to see her._

            "Where have you been" Gordo asked her.

Lizzie was about to reply but someone spoke up telling them to take there seats the wedding would begin momentarily.

            The wedding was beautiful. Matt looked so cute in his tux that Lizzie couldn't help grinning when he winked at her. When Melina and Matt said there vows, Lizzie heard her parents sniffling beside her and put her arm around her mom to comfort her. After the ceremony they had the reception in this big hall. Lizzie danced with her brother, her dad, Gordo, and also somehow Lanny, when Kate insisted on dancing with Gordo, "For old time's sake" 

Lizzie thought Charissa didn't even show. She was sitting at her assigned table watching Gordo dance with his mom. When she felt a sharp nail tap her on the shoulder. Lizzie slowly turned around because she knew who it was.

            "Well hello, Lizzie_ McGuire…" Charissa addressed her, emphasizing the word McGuire._

            "Hi Charissa, its Gordon now..." Lizzie smiled 

            "Believe me I know, well anyhow there is someone here I would like you to meet" Charissa motioned for the person to come over.

            "Well hello Lizzie, I have not seen you in a while. Not since your stupid little friend broke my nose" he motioned to his perfect nose and smiled. "Where is he anyway? I was absolutely sure he would be here. If I wasn't I wouldn't have came" Nate sat down beside Lizzie and slung his arm over her shoulder. Lizzie cringed and pushed it off. This went on for the next minute or so with Lizzie pushing it off and Nate slinging it back on again.

            Lizzie couldn't say anything she just say there staring at the too of them and prayed that the song would end soon so Gordo could look over and see what was happening, Lizzie couldn't deal with Nate Parks by herself back when she was in high school and she sure as hell needed Gordo over here now….

            "Oh Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, I always knew we would end up together…" He smiled at her and Lizzie knew why she felt sick this time…

A/N: IMPORTANT

**sorry chapters are so short…so unless you want this story to continue please review and tell me some ideas or e-mail me @     Sum41bl1nker@aol.com  ***

I AM SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Nate Vs Gordo

***Finally an update. Sorry. I am working on a new story called beach week. HeHe you like? Well let me know ** 

Much love to all the reviewers!

                                                          _Matt and Melina's Wedding_

"_No_ Nate, you are very, very wrong… there is nothing you could say that could change the way I feel about you. I despise you." Lizzie stated throwing his arm off her shoulder and standing up disgusted.

"Don't you talk to him like that, you little hussy" Charissa stepped in between her and Nate.

Lizzie didn't know what to do. She slowly started taking steps backwards, she had take two when she bumped into someone. She turned around to see a very red faced looking Gordo.

"Nate, I am warning you. Control your Bitch before I have too. Don't start something here." Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand and squeezed it, _Matt is going to freak if there is a fight at his wedding._

Nate stepped up to Gordo and was eye to eye to him. Gordo used to be a shrimp but the summer of 9th grade he had gone through a growth spurt and was now a nice 6'1 towering over Lizzie. Gordo pushed Lizzie instinctively behind him. 

"I heard the whole thing, I'm sorry. I have to ask you to leave" Matt came and stood next to Gordo, as did Lanny and Ethan. 

Lizzie felt Miranda take her hand and lead her over to the seats. Her head was feeling light headed so she got up and ran to the bathroom. She must have been in there for a while because when she came out Gordo was sitting on a seat next to Miranda, Ethan and Lanny. He looked pissed.

"Gordo…" Lizzie started, before she could finish Gordo rushed over and gave her a kiss.

"Lizzie don't say anything. Matt wasn't mad, he stood up for you." Gordo reassured her as he led her over to the table where Kate, Miranda, Ethan and Lanny were seated.

"But…what about work, won't this affect it?" Lizzie started, she closed her eyes, she was starting to feel sick again…

"No, I told her I would tell, Mr. Jameson to assign me a new partner." Gordo smiled and cupped her face, then kissed her nose. "Nothing to worry about"

Lizzie smiled and hugged him. The rest of the night went perfectly. They danced and joked with their friends. Congratulated Matt and Melina. Gordo gave Matt "the talk" which Lizzie watched intently from around the corner, every so often watching Matt shake his head and mutter _I know, I know_. On the way home Gordo sang happily to the radio. They stopped at a gas station and Lizzie bought Sinead a candy bar, knowing she would remember Gordo's promise that if she was a good girl she would get some chocolate. When the arrived at home, Gordo paid the babysitter, and they said goodnight to her. Lizzie and Gordo crept upstairs and looked into Sinead's room. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had a all to serious look on her face. 

Lizzie couldn't help giggling quietly, she obviously had just ran upstairs when they heard them come in. "Good night sweet pea" Lizzie went over and kissed her scrunched up forehead.

"Night Bun." Gordo did the same, using his nickname for her. He left the door open a crack and switched on the hall night light. 

Gordo walked into his room and noticed a sleepy Lizzie sprawled over the covers not even in her pajamas, but in a dead sleep. He slowly changed her into one of her favorite T-shirts and pair of boxers of his, put her under the covers and kissed her lightly.

"Night, I love you" He whispered and turned off the light. 

****WHAT DID YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE... please let me know. ***


End file.
